You need help
by Pocket Rainbow
Summary: My prince is giggling to himself and I make the mistake of saying "Sempai, you need help." BelxFran. Fran POV. Lemon nothing too graphic . Drabble.


Hey! ^^ So this was inspired as I finished writing my review for Voltrix-sama's new chapter for his story 'Welcome to the Varia Circus' (go check him out. NOW!!!) and I thought to myself "You need help" and the mini-Mukuro I have in my head (along with a lot of other people and things) answered "Yes I do *hip thrust*" and I twitched and went "I meant the mental kind!" and thus, this thing was born.

And I'm not in the loony bin because they sent me back, I was obviously too good for them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, you want proof? Levi is still alive and hasn't been tortured rather brutally yet has he? Well then.**

**Warnings: OOC, Fran POV, lemon (nothing to graphic though) and overall suckyness. Yet un-beta'd, will be updated as soon as my master sends it back to me ^^**

**Will be Beta'd by: Voltrix Zee Horo. My one and only master and official future ruler of the universe.**

* * *

It's been approximately three months now.

You're probably wondering 'Since what?' right? Well, it's been three months since the 22nd of December, yeah, that's right; my sempai's birthday, and it's also been three months since we've been 'officially' together (because he actually _told_ me that we were official, because apparently, touching, groping, kissing, making out and having sex for five months prior didn't make us _official_.)

And right now, I'm sitting on the couch next to my – yes _my –_ prince, and we're watching TV.  
At least, I _think_ he's watching TV with me, because I can never really tell what he's looking at with that annoying fringe of his - except in the bedroom; he pulls his hair back so I can see those beautifully bewitching icy blue eyes of his that seem to know everything while we enjoy our midnight '_activities_' – and he is giggling to himself silently. It's kind of disturbing really. And because I am blunt and honest, I say

"Sempai, you need help." To which he answers

"Yes, you're right my little frog, ushishi~, I _do _need help. I'm glad you noticed." And he grabs me by the waist, drags me upstairs to the bedroom and throws me onto the bed where I bounce a little before gazing up at his figure looming over me feeling slightly dazed.

And before I know it, he has me moaning and writhing in pleasure beneath him, lost in those _blue_ eyes of his, his tongue exploring my mouth wantonly and his member thrusting hard and fast into me, and it's still not enough.

"H-Harder, Bel, harder." I manage to moan. And he seems all to happy to grant my wish, as I feel him thrusting in again with much more force than before, hitting that sweet spot that makes me see white over and over again, and it's all I can do to stay conscious under his pleasurable assaults.  
And before long we're both laying next to each other, spent and panting, his arms are wrapped around me protectively, and it feels like he's telling me that he'll never let anything happen to me. I smile and close my eyes before suddenly remembering what landed us in this position in the first place.

"I didn't mean that kind of help, sempai."

"Oh? And what kind of help could you have meant, babe?" He whispers huskily in my ear, and I blush because, who wouldn't after hearing that come from the mouth of the most dangerous and intelligent (and number one 'hottest and sexiest man of the world' in Fuuta's ranking book) member of the Varia. I cough slightly to regain my composure and say

"I meant the mental kind." He blinks – his fringe is tucked behind his ears, and I'd probably be killed / badly injured if I ever told him that he looks absolutely adorable like this – and his usual 'I ate the last cookie and mama-Luss hasn't found out yet' grin returned.

"Ushishishi~ You've only just noticed, little frog?" And I stay true to my bluntly honest personality as I answer.

"No, I've known for a long time, your highness. I just felt like saying it out loud." And I call him 'your highness' because even though he scoffs at me when I say it, I know he actually doesn't mind when I call him that.

And that sentence earns me a soft smile -an actual real smile, not one of his silly grins- and his arms tighten around me as he whispers in my ear

"Idiot. Sometimes, I wonder how I fell in love with you."

* * *

**A.N: I'm sorry T-T I'm a hopeless romantic! I can't help the fluffy sappiness. And I also have a fetish for semes calling their ukes 'Babe / baby' it makes me aww and squee. **

** Not that anyone is going to read this:  
****Also, I'm feeling a little lonely T-T so if anyone wants to chat with me on yahoo/msn/watev please tell me ^^ I'll be glad to waste/eat some of your time. Hell! Even playing PM tag is fine, just please don't leave me alone with the plot bunnies T-T I don't want to have to get another new brain.**


End file.
